Scapegoat
by Tai-taiAd1
Summary: Who better to blame than your boyfriend? slash warning...but you should know that by now.


Title: Scapegoat 

Author: Meesh

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairing: B/R B/J(ohn) R/J

Summary: Who better to blame than your boyfriend?

A / N: edited

* * *

Rogue is angry. She was angry when she woke up this morning and she's still angry now. And it is all Bobby's fault.

It started in the middle of the night when Rogue got up for a glass of water. However what she ended up with was the view of her boyfriend making out with his best friend in the kitchen. And not a light kiss but the kind of kiss that could've been considered sex on its own. At first, she was shocked. Then not so shocked. Just before falling back to sleep, she'd convinced herself that it should've been expected and that when Bobby confesses to her tomorrow, she'll take it all in stride.

Then she woke up to a light knocking on her door. Bobby was standing patiently outside, flowers in hand. He hands them to her with the most guilty look and says, "I just thought you might like them. I'll see you around." He turns and walks away briskly.

Rogue soon realizes that Bobby has no intention of telling her about his midnight rendevouz any time soon. That maybe this has been going on longer than she's thought. That's when she gets angry. Angry at herself for not seeing this sooner. Angry that Bobby is either too much of a pansy to let her go or he's just using her to help deny his inner man lust for John. Angry that the best he can do is offer a bundle of old carnations that might as well be plastic as a pity gift for cheating on her. Rogue is angry as she hastily puts on her clothes, gathers her books, and shoves her way through the door.

At lunch, she's pacing in a classroom, rambling to herself while Jean tries to put together what she's saying. Rogue starts to gnaw on the fingertips of her gloves and notices that the drawl in her accent is getting heavier. It starts to annoy her until she finally stops in her tracks and takes a deep breath. Jean is leaning against her desk, staring at her, mouth slightly ajar as if she's going to say something...but she doesn't. Instead they glare at each other for a moment when Jean finally asks, "You want to tell me what's wrong now?"

Rogue grumbles, "Bobby is cheating on me with John and that son of a bitch can't even 'fess up to it."

All the older woman can respond with is, "Ah. I see..." To which Rogue continues on ranting about how unfair it is and how stupid Bobby is being. Finally Jean gets tired of watching her walk back and forth, so she gets up and gently grabs the young girl by the arms.

Rogue stops speaking and looks Jean directly in the eye. Taking a breath, she mutters, "You know what? Fuck it. If he can, I can." Soon enough, she's pushing her teacher backwards, fully intending to end up against a wall. But trips instead.

They collapse in a panic when Rogue is able to catch herself, planting a hand on either side of Jean's head. Jean halts herself as well, preventing serious brain damage. About to apologize profusely, Rogue stops and notices the very close proximity between the them. Their faces so close that their noses almost touch. She can hear Jean breathe 'uhhh,' quietly. Suddenly, Rogue isn't angry. Suddenly, all Rogue really wants to do is close the gap and press her lips to whatever part of Jean they may land on. Maybe her cheek, maybe her chin, maybe her jaw, or maybe even her lips. Jean looks up at her and says, "I'm not so sure we're supposed to be doing this."

"Doing what?" Rogue replies, feeling very dizzy.

"Doing this..." Jean looks down, making Rogue look down and they both become very aware that certain people are straddling certain other people.

"I-um-shit. I'm so sorry." The younger girl gets up and presses the bridge of her nose. She extends her oter hand to help Jean up, "I'm really sorry." And Rogue storms out of the room.

Now she is angry because she's just made an ass of herself. She let her stupid boyfriend make an ass of herself. She rushes into her room, slams the doors shut, and collapses on her bed. Burying her face in a pillow, she groans and prays that Jean doesn't tell anybody about today. That tomorrow morning, maybe she can wake up and just forget about her and Jean. On the floor of a classroom. So close that Rogue could feel the warmth of Jean's skin humming on hers. And that low murmur that buzzed off Jean's lips in her ears that made her want to lean in and make it stop.

Rogue lifted her head and took a deep breath. This is all Bobby's fault.


End file.
